Various types of devices use temperature control mechanisms to stabilize or adjust the temperatures of components in those devices. For example, thermal stabilization is often used in devices that contain long optical fibers and in devices that depend upon optical transitions of atoms or molecules. Unfortunately, various types of devices may also need magnetic shielding in order to block ambient magnetic fields or other magnetic fields. Thermal stabilization and magnetic shielding requirements often work in opposition to each other because electrical heaters typically generate strong magnetic fields. As a result, it can be difficult to provide electrical heaters that provide adequate heating to thermally stabilize components of a device without also generating excessive magnetic fields that interfere with operations of the device.